Under a Red Sun
by Kiera Embers
Summary: Raven has family issues, that's no secret, but when her uncle Beleth unleashes his weapons on the surface world she's the only one qualified enough to destroy them. As if her life weren't complicated enough Red X tags along and "helps" her with her mission. Red X's idea of help is creating a dizzying amount of sexual tension and Raven finds it increasingly difficult to concentrate
1. Lazy Sunday

To the people that are not new to this story i have to apologize. My other story Paper to Flesh temporarily took precedence over this story. I want to create some sort of continuity between the two stories and so there will be several major changes to Red X's background story in order to create a semi seamless transition between my two stories. I'm sorry if this upsets you or if you prefer the previous storyline more but I believe that these changes will provide better continuity with my other story, the shows and the comics. If you would like to read the original story instead just pm me and I'll send it over to you, but I will no longer continue with the original story line. Truth be told I am taking down the old story line after the start of the new year. I am doing a complete overhaul of this story and getting my beta to help edit this new story. The chapters will be longer, spelling and grammar will be looked after by my beta and this story will merge with my other. Think of this as the prequel to Paper to Flesh. I hope you enjoy the changes and the storyline.

Under a Red Sun

Kiera Embers

Chapter:1

Lazy Sunday

Sundays were usually quite, there was something about them that naturally made people lazy. Even most criminals refused to "work" on Sundays, it just wasn't done. While most people were sleeping in, or trying to survive their hangover Raven was up on the roof meditating, or pretending to. In reality the "Lazy Sunday" even had an effect on the Demoness. Even Raven has her lazy moments. So on Sundays Raven would go up to meditate on the roof as usual but end up napping. This is what she was doing on this particularly sunny Sunday when she woken up by the Tower's alarm. She dropped unceremoniously to the ground and groaned. Her plans for a quiet, calm Sunday were obliterated and it wasn't even 8. She pulled herself off the ground and teleported to the T-car.

"Awww man!"

Raven didn't even bother turning around she already knew that whine. Beast Boy, or The Beast as he now insisted everyone call him, still could not manage to take the passenger seat from Raven. Cyborg refused to intervene because Raven was the only member of the team who wouldn't mess with his buttons.

"Raven come on! You can Teleport!" Garfield whined

"No Time BB get in", yelled their infallible leader.

Garfield groaned and got into the back seat mumbling the entire time about how he was "The Beast" not "Beast Boy". During the Drive over Raven fiddled with her new long hair. She had lost a bet with Starfire during a poker game, surprisingly enough the alien princess was incredibly apt at putting on a poker face, and was forced to grow it out and cut it in whatever style of the winners choosing. Kori had given her blunt bangs and had Ravens hair straightened. It was a pain but even Raven was forced to admit that it looked good, although she would never say this out loud she did wear her hood down more often.

Over the years Raven's uniform had also gotten an upgrade. One day when she got back from a trip to Europe (a coven had asked for her help exorcising a demon) all her leotards had a keyhole cut over her chest in the shape of a flying raven that resembled her soul projection. Needless to say she was livid. She sighed and closed her cloak over her chest. Her team members managed to convince her to keep the alterations and not kill them. Raven turned her head a bit to look at her friends. Beast Boy had grown taller and bulked up a little, his hair had grown out into a shaggy sort of mess atop his head. Raven was pretty sure he was smoking pot on his free time, but she didn't mind, as long as he wasn't impaired during their fights. Kori had grown a little taller but most of her growing occurred in the areas where men's eyes drifted. Last time BB was caught peeping on her in shower Cyborg had to physically hold Richard back. Raven glance out the window and saw Richard zip by on his motorcycle. He had grown the most during the last three years. For a few months during the worst of his growth spurts he had been downright clumsy, but now he was just as agile and comfortable with his height as the rest of them. Two years ago Richard had retired his Robin costume in favor for his new Nightwing persona. Batman had adopted a new protege, Tim Drake, who took on the Robin costume after the untimely death of Jason Todd who had previously worn the cowl.

"So who was it that woke us up at this ungodly hour." Raven grumbled as she rubbed her temples.

"Scanner didn't say, so far all we know is that a storage facility's alarms sounded less than a half an hour ago. First responders haven't answered mine of the cities hails so we will probably be dealing with someone very dangerous. we'll figure it out when we get there." Nightwing's voice rang out from the car's speakers system.

"Ooooh Raven's mad!" Garfield said in an annoying sing song voice.

"Friend Raven, would you like to sing the happy happy song from the TV. It may alleviate you anger"

"Kori, if you sing that song again I will steal your voice like the witch from the Little Mermaid."

Starfire's slapped her hand over her mouth with a scared expression on her face.

"Alright guys we're here." Cyborg said as they

"Titans go!"

"I do not see the bad guy, Robin where do we do the 'Go'?"

"Star I told you it's Nightwing now" The team looked around. They were in a storage facility and the door to one of the rooms had been melted off.

"Who could've done this?" Cyborg asked as he examined the door.

"Miss me?"

The team prepared themselves for a fight when they heard the distinctive distorted voice of

Red X.

"Sorry kiddies had to find a way to get you guys out here."

"What do you want Red X!"

"I have a gift for you guys. Just call this an early Christmas present" Red X jumped off of the rafters tossing a few things their way. A net descended over Nightwing and an electric charge landed on Cyborg's back. While Nightwing tried to cut himself out of the net Cyborg was shooting sparks from his neck and unwillingly firing sonic blast throughout the storage facility. X continued his assault tossing a goo "X" at BB and slamming Starfire into a wall with another X. He slapped something over her eyes and disappeared in the shadows.

Raven was alone, she expanded her senses while she tried to use her powers to free a struggling Nightwing. She was more than a little confused, X generally took his time in taking out the team. He seemed to enjoy embarrassing the team and making Nightwing lose his cool. She was pretty sure that he viewed it as harmless fun. Before she could free Nightwing or come up with an answer for her question she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her.

"Hey Sunshine, I need your help with something."

Suddenly Raven and Red X weren't in the warehouse anymore, they were on top of the Eiffel tower. Raven spun around and was about to fling X off the tower when he pulled up a chair and motioned for her to sit.

"Sunshine, we need to talk"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~)O(~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

This is a remake of the story Brightest Night which will be taken down soonish. The story will change and with it some of the characters. The first two chapters will remain mostly unchanged. I've already explained my reasons above and would like some feedback. Obviously Red X will have more of a connection with the DC comics. I'm going to try to finish the next chapter before the end of this month and by the new year we should be past the point that I left the original story.


	2. Warped Uncles and Angry Birds

Under a Red Sun

Chapter 2

Warped Uncles and Angry Birds

"Sunshine, we need to talk."

"I highly doubt I have anything to discuss with you other than what cell accommodations you would like to apply for."

"I just love it when you're being feisty, but you might want to hear this."

Raven tried to use her powers but nothing happened. She looked around with confusion.

"Sorry, I hired about three nulls to emit their field around here today."

Raven looked around for one of the nulls. Nulls were basically people who had a special ability to nullify any and all magic within a certain distance of themselves, they did this effortlessly and were highly sought after for their abilities and rarity. Her powers would be unavailable to her until she left their field of influence. She was trapped on top of a very tall building with no powers or escape route. Raven turned on Red X with a glare that could peel paint off a wall.

"Take your seat Sunshine."

Raven walked towards him and the chair only to launch a spinning high kick at him. He caught her heel with his hand and flung her down on the table. Before she could get up he had her pinned down in a very compromising position. He held her wrists down and had managed to maneuver his body between her legs. The only thing she could do try to hit him with her heel, but that only seemed to drive his body closer to hers. Their costumes were tight so there was little to stop her from feeling his clothed member flush against her.

"Sweetheart, I just want to talk. But if you want to take this to another level", X pressed himself against her. "I'd be more than happy to grant your wish".

Raven became very still as she glared up at him and tried her best to ignore the pressure between her legs.

"Or we could sit down, have some dinner and you can listen to me. No fighting, no tricks, just you me and a stimulating conversation about some demonic items that happened to make their way into the hands of a very powerful member of the Russian mafia."

Raven's eyes widened a bit and X let go of her wrist then helped her up.

"You ready to talk?"

"If this is a trick-"

"Nope, just think of it as a consultation." he said as he pulled out her chair.

Raven sat down while X ordered for her, she would have objected if it weren't for the fact that he managed to order all her favorites.

"Talk"

X let out an audible sigh. I've been hired by a sorceror, one you might have heard of, to find Beleth's weapons on earth and hand them over to him."

"And why should I help you feed a power hungry sorcerer."

"Hey sunshine, I may be a thief but I'm not stupid. I know the guy I'm handing it over to won't abuse the weapons and he'll keep them safe. Merlin isn't some random dirtbag."

"You expect me to believe Merlin hired you to find Beleth's weapons when he could easily go out and find it himself."

"Hey being stuck with the fey for millennia can give you agoraphobia."

Raven sighed and took a sip from her tea. She had a decision to make either piss off Richard and join Red X in his mad venture or ignore this threat to the magic society and try to take him in.

"Where do we start"

"First things first, Dinner. Or in your case breakfast."

"You don't think that this is an issue we should address as soon as possible?"

"Chill out, unless you want to turn into the traffic light."

"He's not wearing that outfit anymore."

"Doesn't change the fact that he's a traffic light."

Raven resisted the urge to laugh and spread her napkin on her lap.

"Are you going to tell me where we have to start our search?"

"Russia, St. Petersburg to be exact,"

"And why, Pray tell, did you bring me to Paris?"

X leaned back and pointed at the horizon, Raven could tell he was grinning like a Cheshire cat under the mask.

"The view, I like eating where there's a great view. You can't hate me for that"

Raven looked over her right shoulder, the view was amazing. The Eiffel tower gardens mixed with the partisan streets was amazing. Especially since the sun was starting to set. The sky was taking a rosy and purple hue that was utterly gorgeous.

"No I don't think I can hate you for that."

"Good, before we get started lets enjoy our meal." X started to remove his mask when Raven grabbed his hand.

"I don't want to see your face and be responsible for keeping your identity a secret."

"Princess, I'm not that stupid. I have another mask under."

X mask came off and underneath he was wearing another mask that was similar to Robin's old mask. He grinned devilishly.

"Don't I look pretty?"

Raven ignored his antics and smeared brie over her baguette, he was admittedly handsome. He had a strong jaw, good bone structure and soft lips. His black hair fell everywhere in a messy yet endearing way and had a red lock that both stood out but seemed in place at the same time. Criminal status aside he was very handsome and somehow familiar.

To keep her mind off of his face Raven bit into her baguette closed her eyes and leaned her head back. The brie was amazing, nothing in the states could compare, triple cream brie in Paris.

"Now that's a face that could launch a thousand ships."

Raven opened an eye in annoyance and glanced around, really she was enjoying her meal why did she have to be interrupted because X saw some girl he liked.

"I was talking about you smart one"

She responded by raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Look you had an 'I'm enjoying some great foreplay' face, it got me to squirm. It's an accomplishment. Take it as a compliment"

Raven rolled her eyes and began to eat another piece of brie covered bread. X took a sip of his wine continued to stare.

"What is it now?"

"I'm just wondering, do have that face on when you're with the furry one"

Raven started to choke on her brie and managed to recover quickly enough that X didn't have to walk to her side of the table.

"Where did you get that kind of idea! He's like an annoying little brother!"

"So you get that face when you're with Cyborg"

"Not that it's any of your concern but I'm not seeing anyone, and Cyborg is with Bumble Bee."

X grinned in satisfaction and Raven forced herself to put her cheese down." I'm only teaming up with you because I know that the weapons have to be gathered and destroyed. Save your carnal desires for someone else."

"Wrong time, wrong place. Got it"

"Wrong everything."

"Ouch, birdie calm down. I'm just trying to have a little fun."

Raven gave him her classic "you're the dirt under my fingernails stare" and he shrugged his shoulders.

"By the way you may want to tell your teammates about your trip."

"After I've had a semi-peaceful meal"

"Is the 'semi' because of me?"

"The 'semi' is you"

X laughed and poured himself some more wine, Raven managed to hide her smile by stuffing her face.

"So after we're done eating we're going to visit Merlin, he wants to make sure that your demon side isn't dominant"

"And if it is."

"He'll dismiss you or he might try and or try to kill you"

Raven stared at him and he smiled, "don't worry the belt will get us out of there"

"The belt is a mechanism of science forged by man, it'll do little in the realm of the Fae, and metal does not work well"

"Iron doesn't work well, silver works just fine, plus it isn't just powered by xenothium. A friend of mine helped me revamp the belt."

Raven was skeptical, but he did have some magical tricks up his belt than his ingenuity and her power might give her a chance to escape. She hadn't had an outburst in months but she wasn't sure what Merlin considered in control. They finished their meal in relative silence. Once Raven was done Red X got up and pulled out her chair for her. She raised an eyebrow and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Good breeding sticks"

"I can see that, now if only you weren't such a _criminal_"

X chuckled and pulled her into his chest, she looked up at him with a bored expression. X was playing the same game Speedy insisted on playing "Let's see if we can get a rise out of Raven", needless to say no one ever won. He reached down towards his belt, grazing Ravens hip in the process, and pressed a button. Suddenly they were in an apartment overlooking a city, only Raven didn't know which city.

"You can hook up your communicator to the TV. It's more of a giant monitor, it also has a webcam at the top. Call the Titans, they'll be worried."

X lounged on the sofa in front of his television and Raven stared at him.

"What?"

"Can I please have a private conversation with my friends?"

"Hey, I wanna see the show!"

"What show?"

"Bird Boy loses his shit show"

Raven sighed, best to ignore him. She hooked up the communicator to the television and dialed her team. She was tired and wanted to sit down next to X, but facing an angry Nightwing was better done standing. Nightwing's face filled the screen.

"Raven are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"We tracked your communicator to Paris but once we got there your signal disappeared"

"I'm in a different city now, X where are we?"

"LA" X answered with his voice distorter. Raven grimaced in response, she hated L.A.

"Is that Red X, you bastard. If you hurt Raven I'll kill you"

"Well that's not the hero's way"

Raven pushed X back down on the couch and could tell, even with the skull mask on, that he was grinning like an idiot. She did not need his commentary so she put a finger over his lips and did the "shhh" motion with hers. She learned that from handling children, maybe X would be the same.

"Red X hasn't hurt me. I doubt he will. I'm with him willingly….more or less" She said holding the same position. X chose this moment to tap her ass. Raven grabbed him with her powers and flung him across the room. He was laughing so hard he couldn't get up when he hit the concrete wall.

"As you can see I have full use of my powers around him and I'm not his captor."

"Then when are you coming home, and why haven't you tried apprehending him."

"Because I'm working with him, don't give me that look Nightwing and eat your words right now. I'll explain everything to you as long as you shut up."

Nightwing stared at her and leaned back in his chair.

"Raven, if it were anyone else I'd hightail it over to LA and bring you back by force. Let's hear an explanation. "

Raven sighed in relief.

"Red X asked my help in searching for the weapons of Beleth, Beleth is an ambassador of hell and the master of weapons in hell. He acts like Ares, Greek god of war, and insists on creating wars between or in countries. He hands dangerous weapons to both sides to cause the most amount of bloodshed and pain. These weapons are mostly mystical and are in disguise as common human objects. They bearers of these weapons, for the most part, don't realize that they are holding a weapon from hell. The weapons consumes the bearers with negative energy and drives some insane with power and bloodlust. A very powerful and honorable sorcerer wants my help in finding these objects and bringing them to the Fae court to destroy. I'm needed because I'm part demon and I can sense an object in disguise and not be affected by the power of the object. As a representative and member of the magical world It is my duty to try to help in all things involving magic or the demon realm. This is especially true in this case since Beleth is a relative of mine. Sort of a warped uncle."

"Fine then we'll be over there to help you"

"No you won't, you have a city to protect and you'd be more harm than help. All your souls are corruptible and the weapons would probably take over in some way or another."

"But friend Raven, will you be safe with the Red X" Starfire and the rest of the team came into focus and Raven felt slightly homesick.

"Yes, he's coming along. And I'm assuming he has some kind of protection against the power of the weapons."

"Yes I do." He put an arm around raven a made a thumbs up sign to the screen. "Don't worry, I'll take care of her and have her home by dinner Sir."Raven pinched the skin of his hand to get him to let go of her shoulder but his tolerance for pain was greater than Roy Harper's.

"I don't get this at all." Beast Boy quipped.

"It's like The Lord of the Rings but instead of one ring there's several." Over the years the team had learned to explain complicated things to Beast boy by making references to movies.

"Look I don't like leaving you like this, with a known criminal. The team needs you, so come home. Let someone else do this job."

"I wasn't asking your permission Nightwing, I have other responsibilities that I have to handle. Don't try and stop me. Don't try and find me. Over and out"

#3#33333##333

Ok. I am posting these in record time. I've read over these and tried to catch as many mistakes as I could. Obviously I need a beta for this story but more than that I need _**reviews**_. They make me feel good and provide enough encouragement to keep me writing and posting. Next update should be sup by next week. At this rate we should be past the old story line by X-mas.


	3. Prodigal Son

**Under a Red Sun **

**Chapter 3**

**The Prodigal son**

"I wasn't asking your permission Robin, I have other responsibilities that I have to handle. Don't try and stop me. Don't try and find me. Over and out"

Raven shut off the communicator and pulled out the tracking device.

"Ready to go?"

"Ready"

X started his teleporter and they were in a large field near a small grassy hill.

"Where are we now?"

"Ireland, easiest way to see the European Fae. Every other spot in Europe is too polluted or populated"

Raven nodded, none of this was news to her, but the fact that Red X knew so much about the Fae was surprising to say the least. He pulled out a pouch from his belt and spilled the contents onto the palm of his hand. He threw some onto the hill, said some Gaelic and they waited. The glamour from the hill dropped and they were able to see a door, Red X pulled out a key and walked in holding Raven's hand.

"You know the rules"

Raven could tell he was on edge so she kept her sarcasm to a minimum. "No eating or drinking, don't say thank you to the fae or they might think I owe them a favor. And don't trust your eyes"

"Good"

They walked for a while until they got to a gate with a two guards. X flashed something and they were let in. The castle was beautiful beyond anything Raven thought man capable of. It reminded her slightly of the architecture in the Lord of the Rings movie Beast Boy enjoyed so much. (Raven actually enjoyed the movie too and it was one of the few things she would actually sit down to watch with the team.) They walked through the castle relatively free; Raven noticed a few of the fae staring at her and some of female servants following Red X hungrily. X ignored them and was extraordinarily serious and business-like. This was very different from his usual playful self. Raven felt a sense of foreboding. If Red X was this on edge then maybe she should be a little more worried. They arrived at a large wooden and metal door. X pulled his shoulders back and knocked.

"Who the hell is it?"

"Merlin, it's me"

" X you menace! You have the girl."

"Yes, sir"

"Well hurry up!"

X, Opened the door and led Raven in. At first Raven saw no one Books were stacked above her line of sight and there were too many things happening at once. A small dragon about the size of her palm was flying in the air and chasing a chicken from one book stack to another. Another dragon was curled up in a laundry basket with a dog and cleaning its claws. A young Gryffindor was sleeping in the chandelier and yawning in delight while a small pixie cleaned its feathers. Behind a desk with stack of papers surrounding him and a floating globe spinning behind him was a young man, no more than twenty, biting on a quill. Raven wasn't surprised by his appearance, it was common knowledge amongst more powerful magicians that Merlin had immortal life and youth. The old man with a beard was merely glamour that he used so humans would not covet or fear his power. He looked up and stared at Raven for a while. Then went back to his work, a young woman served him tea and offered a seat to Raven and X.

"Well I guess you passed the test" X said in a relieved tone.

"What?"

"The door is bespelled", answered Merlin without looking up from his work, "if you were under your demonic sides control it would have turned into a portal that would sent you into hell. Or at least one of the many versions of hell, possibly Hades considering the fact that I'm in a good mood."

"I Think I'll have my tea now" Raven murmured as she sat down.

"Nimue, tea for our guests. X, did you bring me more of those treats from the upper world?"

X pulled off his mask and laughed, "Sure did, here."

To Raven's utter horror X handed Merlin a hot pocket. One of the dragons curled up at her feet and for some reason she was reminded of Malchior.

"I did not know dragons still existed in this realm."

"Oh they don't" muttered Nimue as she served Raven tea. "Mer created them because he missed them, said they were magnificent and what not. He hasn't been able to create one larger than a human or smarter than a border collie."

"Beautiful creatures those dragons, Intelligent and capable of the greatest good and evil. If it weren't for that hunger they'd be a sorcerer's best friend."

Raven raised an eyebrow but refused to say anything about Malchior. Merlin seemed like the eccentric type to try and bring dragons back to their glory. If it didn't work in Jurassic Park it wouldn't work here. She had to remind herself to read more on dragons when she got home.

"Once you're both done here will you be going to retrieve the first weapon?"

"Yes sir", X was back to being a professional.

"Raven, I'd like to thank you for your assistance. I would assist X myself if it weren't for my ignorance in the ways of modern man. I do not believe in entering a situation you are not prepared for. I learned that the last time I went to Vegas in 1952." Merlin visibly shuddered.

"You can track demonic energy?"

"Yes very easily, my father is in fact demon. The tales are at least right about THAT! I actually feared that your presence here today would affect me, but not to worry I have taken precautions."

"Why would she affect you?"

"X, she's demon spawn, they are very rare and powerful especially when the parents are one of the original fallen. And if memory serves me right, Trigon spent several centuries as an incubus, am I right?"

Raven blushed slightly but nodded.

"Yes, well not to worry. Just in case you were in heat or would try to use those powers against me I took some time with Nimue to thoroughly tire me out. I'm exhausted."

The room was dead silent, Nimue had her red face buried in her hands, X's jaw had slackened and Raven was in shock. The most powerful sorcerer to ever live prepares for battle like a frat boy prepares for a concert.

"That little tidbit of information aside, when do you leave for St. Petersburg?"

X had to clear his throat before he could answer, "We'll leave after we've bought some winter clothes for Raven, we'll sleep in the plane."

"good good, you know I think I'm almost ready to join the modern world"

"Really" X brightened up considerably.

"Yes, I've been using some of the gadgets one of the scouts brought and I think I've got the hang of it."

X paled considerably, "What gadgets?"

"Well this one, I finally figures out how to use it"

Merlin pulled something out of his pocket and put it on his desk. X's jaw slackened in shock, Raven leaned over to see what it was and was stunned. On the desk was a small black pager. Raven had never seen one in real life, only in older movies. After a few seconds of silence Raven heard a whimper escape from X's lips. She turned to look at him and he was completely red in the face. His hand covered his mouth.

"X are you ill?"

"Bahahahaha, You crazy old fart. That things older than me. No one uses those!"

X couldn't stop laughing and Merlin lost his patience after about thirty seconds, Raven was also trying her best to contain herself. She had to bite her lip to keep from joining X.

"Out with you! You vile whelps. Get out!"

X was tripping over himself and Raven was following with tears streaming down her eyes. Merlin obviously did not think they were moving fast enough so he started slinging various objects at them. His pets also started belting them with books. Nimue was on the ground laughing and hugging a confused dog. They finally managed to leave the room and close the door behind them. X was crying and grabbing his sides and Raven was covering her face and laughing in her hands.

"Oh God! My side hurts. Crap"

"Shut up! You're making me laugh harder!"

"Sunshine is laughing" X laughed harder.

They began to attract attention and after a few minutes were able to calm down. Once they caught their breath Raven stood up and brushed off imaginary dirt from her uniform. X was still chuckling.

"Are you going to pretend that nothing happened."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Raven said with a blank look on her face as she walked over him towards the exit.

)O(

"Remind me again why we didn't just teleport?"

"I don't do much work in Russia so I don't have a base to go to. Plus we're supposed to be a married couple on vacation, we can't check into a hotel without ID or a passport. I don't have a fake Russian ID, and I don't think you do either, so here we are. Xavier and Rachel, the loving couple from Chicago enjoying our lives before age makes us bitter."

Raven rolled her eyes and concentrated on the ring on her finger. X had insisted on buying her a wedding AND engagement ring to fit appearances. It looked expensive, but she refused to ask how much it cost. It was pretty, white gold with a large diamond in the center and smaller diamonds surrounding it. The wedding band was simply white gold with small diamonds and sapphires set all over the surface. His wedding band matched hers only he had a few small rubies in the shape of X's set in the metal. Raven had to smile at that, even under disguise he liked showing off his moniker.

The stewardess came by and X curled his fingers around her hand. She left the tea and walked off without asking Raven if there was anything else she could help her with. X let go of her hand and sipped his coffee.

"What was that?"

"She was making eyes at me. By the way I wouldn't drink that if I were you. She looked pissed."

"Oh for heavens sake, is every woman going to hate me?"

X smiled at her from behind his wrap around glasses and went back to watching the in-flight movie while Raven pouted.

Even after death you are still insufferably arrogant."

X turned to look at her with his mouth slightly ajar.

"Did you honestly think that sunglasses would be enough to hide your identity from me Jason? For the love of Azar we've fought together, I've seen you naked. A small mask and skin tight outfit won't fool me."

"When did you see me naked?!"

"Remember that New Years party we had when you woke up on the roof wearing Kori's skirt. About an hour before you put that on you ran around **naked** and yelled at Wally that you were going to take his title as **kid flash**."

"Is that why I woke up with the Flash signal shaved into my happy trail? and my hair dyed?"

Raven let out a long sigh and took out a book that she had picked out at the airport.

"When did you figure it out?"

"When you took off your hood at the eiffel tower. I haven't met one other person who can manage to be charming and as annoying at the same time. Not to mention we've all heard about your miraculous recovery from the Lazarus pitt. And we all saw that very public stunt that you pulled in Gotham with Black Mask and the Joker."

She snatched his coffee away from him and read her book. During the flight Raven managed to wave over a male flight attendant and have him serve her tea throughout the flight by generously tipping him. Raven managed to get some sleep before the plane landed. X picked up her carryon and his lifted his arm and motioned for her to put her arm through his. She sighed and slipped her arm through his. They walked out of the plane arm in arm appearing like any normal loving couple. Raven managed to keep a straight face and X managed to not irk her. They played the loving couple until they were in the hotel room. X pulled off his wrap-around sunglasses and inspected the room. Raven saw his eyes, they were green and blue with a few specks of gray and yellow mixed in. If Robin asked for an eye color she probably wouldn't be able to decide which one to give him.

"So when Robin asks me for a description I should say..."

"Dead. Or you could say ridiculously handsome. Seriously Sunshine, Even if you told him my name and knew all my hideouts you guys couldn't bring me in. I have diplomatic immunity, touching me would piss off a whole bunch of countries."

"And why is that?"

"Remember the Aztec headdress I stole from the Austrians?"

"Yes, it took me a day to get the goo out of my hair"

"Sorry about that. Well I returned it to the Mexican government. When France invaded they took a lot of Mexico's cultural treasures, it means nothing to the French but it means everything to the Mexicans. Then its was taken by the Austrians during World War II. And the Greek statues and friezes that have been disappearing from French and British museums I've been turning in to the Greeks. Same thing with Native American original artwork, I've been handing those over to the poor reservations. My pro bono work has secured me with several very grateful political allies and a few followers. Hell, I steal the most from the French and British and their youths love me. Kids have been going to school wearing red X's. "

"You're such a hero" Raven dryly intoned.

"To some people I am. Why should a country that has no cultural connection or love for an object keep it from its rightful owners? I'm the new Robin Hood. Besides, Bats and Nightwing let Selina Kyle get away more than once, you really think they want the prodigal son stuck in a prison where more than half the inmates have a score to settle and the other half have something to prove?."

Raven was silent when she heard that. While he did have a point Dick would still say that he broke the law. She rubbed her temples, why was she even thinking about what Richard would say, she was here and she didn't need his obstinate voice in her head.

Jason was unpacking their bags while she looked through the suite kitchen to see if there was any tea to calm her nerves and get a certain young man's voice out of her head. She reached out with her powers to get the cup on the top shelf and accidentally broke it. She fixed the cup with her magic and began to drink from it.

"You may want to start putting energy into the stones Merlin gave us."

"I started before we boarded the plane."

"The thing is Merlin warned us that the closer we get to the object the more your powers will grow and the more unstable they will become. You might not be able to control them, I'm assuming that cup you broke was an accident."

Raven sighed, she went towards her purse and grabbed a bracelet Merlin had given her. As she sipped her tea she began filling one of the stones with her excess energy. For now she had to drain her magical energy and go about as a normal human. She would keep some in case of an emergency to get her and Jason out but for the most part the stones would hold her power much like her costumes belt held excess magical energy. This was a necessary task if she wanted to avoid the weapon taking over her magic, while it could not control her mind or spirit it could use her magical energy to harm her or others. If the magic was stored in the stones no one but the wearer could access it.

"What's this book?"

Raven turned to see Malchior's book in Jason's hands, he was starting to open it when she rushed forward and slapped it out of his hand.

It bounced against the hard marble floor and fell open. Raven's eyes widened and she reached out to close it.

"What the Devil just happened?" His voice sounded through the room and Jason's eyes grew a fraction larger. Raven's hand paused for just an instant before she slammed the book shut with force. She turned on Jason in her slightly demonized state. The sky started to cloud over and X thought he could hear thunder.

"Never touch it again. Ever. Don't even look at it. Don't even think of it."

"uh.. o-ok"

She threw the book into the hotel room safe and flung herself on the bed.

"I'll uh scope the place out; leave you alone for a bit. Call if there's a problem, you have my number."

He jumped out the window in costume and Raven sighed. Sleep. Sleep always made her feel better. Before she dozed off she managed to grab her mirror and slip it under her pillow, she didn't want a portal of her soul in the same safe as Malchior's book. Raven dozed off and dreamed she was in Merlin's office drinking tea and petting a dragon.


End file.
